Vaultbewohner
Der Vaultbewohner oder auch der''' Bunkerbewohner''' ist der Hauptcharakter des ersten Fallout-Teils und wurde in Vault 13 geboren. Berühmtheit erlangte er, als er die Supermutantenarmee und den Meister besiegte. Der Aufseher verbannte ihn jedoch aus Vault 13, woraufhin er die Stadt Arroyo gründete und dort sesshaft wurde. Er wurde Vater der Dorfältesten, welche die Mutter des Auserwählten war. Hintergrund Die Mission thumb|Das Gesicht des Vaultbewohner im Jahr [[Zeitleiste#2161|2161. Man beachte die Ähnlichkeit mit Albert Cole.]] Der Vaultbewohner wurde vom Aufseher, der Vault 13 auf eine Mission geschickt, um einen Ersatz für einen defekte Wasserchip zu finden, der die Vault am Leben erhielt. Nach dem der Vaultbewohner es schaffte einen Wasserchip im Hub aufzutreiben, schickte der Aufseher den Vaultbewohner auf eine neue Mission. Aus Angst vor den Supermutanten, die die Sicherheit der Vault bedrohten, befahl der Aufseher den Vaultbewohner, den Ursprung der Mutanten zu finden und zu zerstören. Der Vaultbewohner fand bald, durch die Hilfe der Stählernen Bruderschaft eine alte Militärbasis, die die Quelle der Supermutanten war. Dort wurden Mensch von den Supermutanten in Fässer getaucht, die mit dem Forced Evolutionary Virus gefüllt waren, wo durch sie ebenfalls in Supermutanten verwandelt wurden. Er zerstörte die Basis als auch den sogenannten Meister, den Führer der Supermutanten war. Als der Vaultbewohner allerdings wieder in die Vault zurückkehren wollte, erklärte ihm der Aufseher; seine Erlebnisse in der Außenwelt hätten ihn zu sehr verändert und er durfte nicht in die Vault zurückkehren. Das Exil Nach dem der Vaultbewohner nicht wieder in die Vault zurückkehren durfte, wanderte er durch die Wüst. Blieb aber zu erst immer in der Nähe der Bergen, die die Vault vom Rest der Welt abgeschirmten, immer noch in der Hoffnung man würde ihn doch noch zurückkehren lassen. Als einige andere Vaultbewohner hörten was passiert war, beschlossen sie, die Vault zu verlassen um dem Vaultbewohner zu folgen. Dieser fand schließlich die kleine Gruppe von ehemaligen Vaultbewohner. Mit seinem Wissen führte er sie durch die Außenwelt, ohne das die kleine Gruppe sicherlich nicht überlebt hätte. Wären dieser Zeit zog der Vaultbewohner seinen Vaultanzug für immer aus. Der Stamm Nach zwei Monaten führte der Vaultbewohner die kleine Gruppe, mittlerweile bestehend aus Vaultbewohner und Ödlandern, nach Norden, zu den G''roßen Schluchten'', wo sie ein kleines Dorf gründeten, namens Arroyo. Zunächst schickte man noch Späher zurück in Richtung Vault 13, um Leuten helfen die die Vault ebenfalls verließen, doch diese Bemühungen wurden bald wieder eingestellt. Der Vaultbewohner unterrichtete die anderen Mitglieder nun in den Fähigkeiten sie benötigen um zu überleben und zu wachsen. Jagen, Landwirtschaft und andere Fähigkeiten, um sie zu Ernähren und wie man Häuser baut und diese schützt. Und nach dem sie das Wissen, dass der Vaultbewohner auf seinen Abenteuern angesammelt hatte, langsam zusammen getragen hatten und gelernt hatten, begannen sie langsam zu gedeihen. Im Laufe der Zeit entwickelte sich ihre kleine Gruppe zu einem richtigen Stamm. Der Vaultbewohner verliebte sich in eines der Stammesmitglieder, Pat und sie gründeten eine Familie, wie alle andren Stammesmitglieder auch. Der Bau von Arroyo wurde am 18. August 2167 abgeschlossen. Der Vaultbewohner und Pat führten den Stamm von nun an gemeinsam, der immer größer und stärker wurde. In Jahr 2188, bekamen die beiden eine Tochter die später zur Dorfältesten wurde. Die Ankunft und das Ende thumb|Der Vaultbewohner in Jahr [[Zeitleiste#2208|2208.]] Am 16. Januar 2208, einige Jahre nach dem Tod von Pat schrieb der Vaultbewohner seine Memoiren. Bald darauf verschwand er aus Arroyo und wurde für tot erklärt. Der Vaultbewohner hinterließ seinen Vaultanzug hinter seinem Bett. Einige meinen, der Vaultbewohner wurde den Geistern im Himmel aufgenommen, andere glauben, dass der Vaultbewohner es an der Zeit hielt, Arroyo seinem Schicksal zuüberlassen. Nach einem Mondzyklus (ein Monat) endete die Trauer, um den Vaultbewohner und Arroyo gegan sich wieder zu normalisieren. Jahre später wurde der Enkel des Vaultbewohner geboren, der später nur als der Auserwählte bekannt war. After leaving Arroyo the only known place where he was spotted was the town of Carbon, where he is known simply as the Wasteland Stranger. Here, he helped some of the people to hide from raiders and also helped the Initiate trace the remnants of the Master's army and some Brotherhood of Steel paladins, directing him to Los. We don't know what became of him afterwards, but it is certain he left Carbon and continued his travel in the Wasteland. Interactions with the Wasteland Stranger during his stay in Carbon can result in the Initiate receiving from him a Red Ryder BB gun. Additionally, the Initiate may find a Vault 13 flask in the Carbon Mill, at which the Wasteland Stranger remarks at being a "sentimental old fool" and offers a trade for it. He most likely died out in the wastes. But nothing is certain. Das Vermächtnis Besides Arroyo and the Chosen One, the Vault Dweller's journey lived on to the extent that he is still revered by a fair portion of the people in the Wasteland. His statue is prominently displayed in the New California Republic capital, Shady Sands. He is remembered under several names, including "the Vault Dweller" and "the Stranger" (used by those who - while believing in his greatness - doubt he ever could have come from a Vault). He refers to himself as "the Wanderer" at the end of his memoirs. Children who heard of his story would often play at finding Vault 13, some of these children even grew into adults obsessed with proving the Vault Dweller's former home existed. For a time, President Tandi would even sponsor such adventurers, until giving up after many years of failure. Infos * While in Fallout the player could choose to be either male or female, the canon Vault Dweller, as established by Fallout 2, was male. * The player can choose the age of the Vault Dweller at the start of Fallout. It can only be between 16 and 35. * In Fallout 3, when Butch DeLoria is trying to think of a name for his gang at the Lone Wanderer's birthday party, Paul Hannon Jr. suggests the name "Vault Dwellers", but dismisses it as stupid. * In the Classic Pack pre-order bonus for Fallout: New Vegas, the Courier receives an armored Vault 13 jumpsuit a weathered 10mm pistol, and a Vault 13 canteen. * Although the player in Fallout has the choice to kill the Master or join him, the canon Vault Dweller in Fallout killed the Master. Vorkommen The Vault Dweller is the player character in Fallout. He also makes a cameo in Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel and is also an unlockable player character and the strongest character in the game. However, although he only appears in two games of the series, the Vault Dweller is mentioned in all other Fallout games. :* In Fallout 2, he is mentioned by several characters such as Tandi, Marcus and Lenny. :* In Fallout 3, he is mentioned in a terminal of the Citadel. :* In Fallout Tactics, Latham references him in one of his holodisks in Osceolla. :* In Fallout: New Vegas, he is mentioned by Ezekiel as being the "hero" who destroyed the Khans. Hinter den Kulissen * He was also to appear in the canceled ''Fallout'' movie (referred to as "Hero" in the story treatment), accompanied by three other people from Vault 13 - the Female Officer, Techie and Scholar. Galerie VaultDwellerFO1End.png|The Vault Dweller and Jacoren near the entrance of Vault 13 at the end of Fallout Vault Dweller.gif|The Vault Dweller in Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel Old_FO1_ad.jpg|Pre-released representation of the Vault Dweller on a magazine cover Fo2 Manual Mad Max.png|The Vault Dweller in Vault Boy form in his memoirs Fo2 Manual Wanderer.png en:Vault Dweller es: Morador del Refugio pl: Przybysz z Krypty ru: Выходец из Убежища Kategorie:Fallout Spielercharaktere Kategorie:Brotherhood of Steel Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel Spielercharaktere Kategorie:Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel Charaktere Kategorie:Vault 13 Charaktere Kategorie:Carbon Charaktere Kategorie:Menschliche Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout (Film) Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout Charaktere